Although a vibration generator system for massaging apparatus wherein the vibration is generated by a successive attack on a vibration plate with an eccentric weight, equipped at the rotary shaft of an electromotor, is known, this system has some demerits that its whole structure is unduly large in size, as well as that the vibration plate and eccentric weight unceasingly generate noisy attacks during its use. These restrict its practical use.